EL EDITOR Y EL MANGAKA
by terraishtar12
Summary: esta historia trata de mis 2 OCs: Taiga Hayashi y Ayumu Nagai. Ayumu es un chico de 21 años, común y corriente, excepto por el hecho de que dibuja mangas en su tiempo libre. Su hermana Ayaka intenta convencerlo de publicar su trabajo, pero Ayumu se niega, hasta que Ayaka logra que su editor, Taiga (y el chico que le gusta a Ayumu) convenza a Ayumu.
1. Fase 1

EL EDITOR Y EL MANGAKA

El mundo de SIH es propiedad de su autora: SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA

pero los personajes de este cap son MIOS.

CH 1: FASE UNO

AYUMU NAGAI POV

Me despierto, miro el despertador y dice que son las 11:23 AM, normalmente estaría preocupado por estarme levantando tan tarde… pero hoy no, porque hoy es sábado, no hay escuela y tampoco trabajo hoy en la cafería, así que puedo descansar todo lo que quiera. O al menos eso es lo que creí.

Porque justo en el momento en que mi cabeza volvió a tocar mi almohada supe que ya no podría descansar.

¡AYAKA-SENSEI ! iii Cómo puede ser que no haya terminado el manuscrito! – gritó una voz masculina.

¡ URUSAI ! Estará listo cuando esté listo, no sirve de nada apurar las cosas – gritó una voz femenina de vuelta.

Como los gritos no paraban decidí ir a ver que es lo que ocurría, así que me duche y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, nada muy complicado, solo me puse unos jeans claros y una camiseta negra un poco entallada.

Me dirigí a la habitación de la que venían los gritos, el estudio de mi hermana Ayaka. Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue a Ayaka, una mujer alta de cabello castaño claro y ojos amatista iguales a los míos, discutiendo a puro grito con un hombre alto y algo fornido de cabellos rubio trigo y unos INCREIBLES ojos dorados. No creo que me oyeran entrar, porque la pelea no se vio interrumpida por mi presencia. Así que me decidí a intervenir.

¡Ayaka, Taiga ya es suficiente! – en el momento en que estas palabras dejaron mi boca, el cuarto se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Se quedaron mirándome sorprendidos, probablemente intentando recordar en que momento entré o choqueados por el hecho de que haya gritado, no es algo que haga a menudo, no soy la clase de persona que se hace notar. Siempre he sido algo tímido, así que, que halla llegado al extremo de gritarles significa que me tienen bien cabreado con sus gritos, y ellos lo saben, no por nada Ayaka es mi hermana y a Taiga lo conozco hace 2 años.

Lamentamos haber gritado tanto, Ayumu – contestaron ambos, a la vez, apenados, con la cabeza gacha

No importa tanto. – respondí tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto – Van a decirme por qué estaban discutiendo, o tengo que adivinar? – les pregunté, divertido.

Bueno Ayumu lo que pasa es que vine a ver si Ayaka-sensei había terminado su manuscrito, pero no lo tiene listo todavía, y ¡el plazo se termina mañana! – dijo Taiga, un poco alterado.

¿¡Que?! – exclamé, sobresaltado – Ayaka, ya te había dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus plazos – dije a modo de regaño.

Ahh, ya lo se Ayumu, pero es que no es como si pudiera controlar cuando me llega la inspiración. ¡Tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie! ¿vas a decirme que nunca te ha pasado con alguno de tus mangas?

Eso es diferente Ayaka, yo no soy profesional

Pero podrías serlo, si llevaras alguno a una editorial, ¡seguro lo publicarían!

Ayaka ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, NO-LO-HARE – dije cortante.

Taiga seguía parado en el mismo lugar en que estaba cuando discutía con mi hermana, no había hablado en todo este rato, solo se había dedicado a observarnos.

Ayaka-sensei, ¿cuantos capítulos le faltan al manuscrito? – preguntó Taiga, con voz serena.

3 capítulos – dijo, Ayaka, con el mismo tono.

Llamare a la imprenta e intentare alargar el plazo, pero no puedo prometerle nada – dijo seriamente (MODO EDITOR ACTIVADO).

Tras esto Taiga salió del estudio, y dirigiéndose al living, marcaba el número de la imprenta en su celular. Se sentó en un sofá, poniéndose cómodo mientras lo tenían en espera.

¿Taiga? – pregunté inseguro. Sonrojándome ligeramente cuando el rubio levanto la vista, dando a entender que me escuchaba.

¿Ya desayunaste?, si no es así puedo prepararte algo

No, no he desayunado, pero no necesitas molestarte – dijo Taiga.

No es ninguna molestia – dije, con una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese caso, me encantaría – dijo Taiga, con una sonrisa que me ganó otro sonrojo, por lo que huí a la cocina, tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Al cabo de unos minutos tenia listo un desayuno para tres personas, no era nada muy difícil, solo el típico desayuno occidental: varias tostadas, mermelada de durazno, mantequilla, jamón, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y de frambuesa, café con leche para Ayaka, una taza de café negro para Taiga y un mocachino para mi. En cosa de unos pocos segundos tenía todo preparado en la mesa del comedor, con un mantel blanco por debajo.

Taiga se asomo al comedor en el momento en que terminaba de poner todo en la mesa, quedándose mirando todo con cara de asombro, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que desayunaba con nosotros, y seguramente no seria la última.

Wow! – exclamó – Ayumu, todo se ve increíble!

Tú crees? – pregunté, sonrojándome por el cumplido

Por supuesto! Tendrías que ser chef! – dijo con entusiasmo.

Ahh! Que hambre tengo! – exclamó Ayaka mientras hacia acto de presencia, por lo que nos volteamos a verla – Wow vaya que te luciste Ayumu, todo huele delicioso.

Pues como NUNCA cocinas tengo BASTANTE práctica, no crees? – dije sarcásticamente.

Ahh, vamos, no te enojes – dijo Ayaka, asiendo un puchero, que pretendía ser adorable.

Solo bromeaba, - dije con una sonrisa – que tal si desayunamos antes de que se enfríe?

Me parece bien – dijo Taiga.

Con esto dicho, nos sentamos a la mesa, quedando Ayaka frente a mí, y Taiga a mi izquierda en la cabecera. Comimos tranquilamente, bromeando de vez en cuando. Son esta clase de momentos los que mas aprecio, estar tranquilamente con las personas que me importan, haciendo algo tan simple como compartir una comida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Ayumu y Taiga limpiaron todo, mientras Ayaka volvía a su estudio para continuar con su manuscrito.

AYAKA NAGAI POV

Acababa de volver a mi estudio, estaba súper concentrada, por mucho que Taiga sea mi editor, sé que no esta bien que le exija tanto. Ayumu tiene razón, debería terminar mis trabajos dentro de los plazos que me da la editorial, pero a veces es muy difícil de conseguir. Como ahora, por mucho que me concentre, no se cómo continuar la historia.

Es algo muy común, saben. En especial cuando estoy en este punto de la historia, en el que la heroína se encuentra con el villano de la historia y la batalla final se lleva a cabo.

Veamos … - susurré para mí misma – "… Nuestra querida hechicera, estaba perdida. Su camino se dividía en 3 posibles opciones, cada una tan o más peligrosa que la anterior, y el camino a sus espaldas se había cerrado, haciéndole imposible el regresar. Debía decidir, y debía hacerlo rápido, porque las paredes se movían haciendo el pasillo mas y mas angosto…"

Escribo, escribo y escribo, no se cuanto tiempo llevo en esto, lo único que marca el paso de las horas, es la entrada y salida de Ayumu, quien me trae dulces y tasas de café, para mantenerme despierta.

Ya llevo dos capítulos, el que estoy escribiendo es el último, solo unas 200 palabras más y estará listo, hasta que tenga que empezar un nuevo proyecto.

…150...90…64…43…15 palabras y …listo ¡TERMINÉ!, por fin, llevo tanto tiempo en este proyecto que es un alivio ENORME el haber terminado.

Guardo los cambios en el computador e imprimo el documento, lo mejor será que Taiga se lleve el manuscrito cuanto antes, ahora si algo sucede, será SU responsabilidad. Meto el ENORME documento en un sobre café y salgo de mi estudio.

Mi estomago ruge, creo que nunca antes había tenido tanta hambre, bueno, tal vez esa ocasión en la que por estar trabajando en el manuscrito no comí casi nada y termine desmayándome. Ayumu me regaño por horas, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo, no es mi culpa es solo que a veces puedo ser un poco obsesiva, …de acuerdo, MUY obsesiva.

Me asome al living (n/a: o sea la sala de estar), y me encontré con que hay seguían Taiga y Ayumu, no era nada especial, solo estaban conversando de cosas sin sentido, riendo, y Ayumu estaba sonrojándose. Ahora que lo pienso Ayumu se sonroja mucho desde hace un tiempo. _"ESPERA, QUE IDIOTA SOY! COMO NO LO NOTÉ ANTES, es TAN obvio. A Ayumu le gusta Taiga, y por las miradas que le da el tarado de mi editor, me atrevería a decir que es mutuo…Mmm, Que interesante, mejor no los interrumpo, que sigan en lo suyo"._

Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación a descansar, pero en mi camino veo que la puerta de la habitación de Ayumu esta abierta, y recuerdo los sucesos ocurridos esta mañana, en especial una pequeña discusión que tuve con mi pequeño hermano.

_**Flashback**_

_**Estaba en mi estudio, como es de costumbre, estoy discutiendo con el tonto de Taiga. El muy tonto esta molesto porque el manuscrito no esta terminado y el final del plazo esta cerca…**_

_**¡Ayaka, Taiga ya es suficiente! – gritó Ayumu. **_

_**Esto nos dejo pasmados, no solo porque el hubiera gritado, cosa que es casi imposible, sino porque no recuerdo haberlo visto u oído entrar.**_

_**Lamentamos haber gritado tanto, Ayumu – contestamos, a la vez, avergonzados por el espectáculo que debemos de haber estado dando.**_

_**No importa tanto. – respondió Ayumu, intentando tranquilizarnos.**_

_**Así es Ayumu, siempre intentando hacer sentir mejor a los demás, aunque sepa que esa persona es la culpable.**_

_**Van a decirme por que estaban discutiendo, o tengo que adivinar? – nos pregunto, con tono algo juguetón.**_

_**Bueno Ayumu lo que pasa es que vine a ver si Ayaka-sensei había terminado su manuscrito, pero no lo tiene listo todavía, y ¡el plazo se termina mañana! – dijo Taiga, un poco alterado.**_

_**¿¡Que?! – exclamó, sobresaltado. – Ayaka, ya te había dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus plazos – me regaño Ayumu.**_

_**Ahh, ya lo sé Ayumu, pero es que no es como si pudiera controlar cuando me llega la inspiración. ¡Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie! ¿vas a decirme que nunca te ha pasado con alguno de tus mangas?**_

_**Eso es diferente Ayaka, yo no soy profesional**_

_**Pero podrías serlo, si llevaras alguno a una editorial, ¡seguro lo publicarían!**_

_**Ayaka ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, NO-LO-HARE – dijo cortante, dando por terminada la discusión.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Eso es! – me dije a mí misma – A Ayumu le gusta Taiga, así que para convencerlo de publicar su trabajo tengo que lograr que Taiga lo lea…Pero cómo, cómo puedo hacer eso? – exclamé mientras sacudía los brazos, notando al fin el sobre que llevaba en mi mano izquierda.

Ya sabía que hacer, le entregaría a Taiga uno de los manuscritos de Ayumu, junto con el mío, y luego él convencería a Ayumu de publicarlo. Ayumu no se negaría si es Taiga quien le hace ver el talento que tiene.

Con esto en mente entré a la habitación de mi hermano, rebusqué en los cajones del velador, en el armario, debajo de la cama, pero no encontré nada. Esta por rendirme cuando, al patear un librero, a mis pies cayo un grueso archivador que tenia escrito "MANGAS" con grandes letras negras.

No perdí tiempo y lo levanté, lo miré rápido, eran docenas de One-shots, con los estudios y su trabajo en la cafetería, Ayumu no tiene el tiempo para hacer una serie completa. Tomé uno de los del centro, así si Ayumu abría su archivador tardaría en notar cuál falta, lo guarde en el sobre que tenía conmigo, junto a mi manuscrito, y salí sigilosamente de ahí.

Me dirigí a mi estudio, y desde hay volví a ir al living, una vez ahí, tocí ruidosamente para hacerme notar. Ayumu y Taiga se voltearon al instante, sonrojándose y evitando la mirada del otro. _"Son tan obvios"_.

Ya terminé – dije con voz desganada, como si no hubiera nada que me interesara en el mundo.

En serio? – preguntaron los "tortolos", incrédulos.

Claro, que esperaban de la grandiosa AYAKA NAGAI-SENSEI – exclamé dramáticamente.

... Bueno, la verdad no creí que lo terminaría hoy sensei. – dijo Taiga, con una sonrisa inocente – pero son grandes noticias.

Le di a Taiga el sobre y, Ayumu y yo, lo acompañamos hasta la puerta.

Lo revisare en casa – dijo Taiga, intentando reprimir un bostezo – Cualquier problema que halla, la llamaré o le mandaré un fax, de acuerdo sensei?

Seguro, que descanses – dije a modo de despedida.

Oyasuminasai, Taiga – dijo Ayumu, sonriendo dulcemente.

Oyasumi, Ayumu – dijo Taiga _"Agh, tanta dulzura me va a enfermar"_ .

Ahh, que usted también descanse sensei, nos vemos luego.

A parecía que no quería irse, bueno, ya se llevo el sobre, y eso significa que la fase 1 de la operación: CONVERTIR A AYUMU EN MANGAKA esta COMPLETA.

INICIANDO FASE 2…


	2. Fase 2

EL EDITOR Y EL MANGAKA

El mundo de SIH es de SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA

Pero esta historia y sus protagonistas son MIOS

CH 1: FASE 2

TAIGA HAYASHI POV

Son las 21:30. Es una suerte que tenga auto, o sino no abría llegado a alcanzar el ultimo tren. Ahhh… tengo tanto sueño, pero no puedo dormir todavía, después de todo mañana temprano debo entregar el manuscrito, y aun tengo que revisarlo.

Después de haber estado prácticamente todo el día negociando con la imprenta, o mejor dicho, rogándoles para que extendieran el plazo, seguir trabajando es lo que menos quiero hacer, pero no hay de otra, TRABAJO es TRABAJO.

En fin, acabo de llegar al edificio de mi departamento, estacione y me baje del auto (un Nissan negro), camino hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón del 3º piso, mientras el ascensor sube, me recargo en la pared y "Descanso los ojos" un momento, hasta que una fuerte sacudida me avisa que ya estoy en mi piso.

Me bajo y camino hasta mi departamento, el 35, saco mis llaves de mi bolsillo y la extiendo hacia el cerrojo, pero SORPRESA, falle a la ranura, lo intento de nuevo y …se me caen las llaves…Aghhh! COMO QUIERO DARME CABEZASOS CONTRA LA PUERTA! (n/a: se que parece un poco bipolar el personaje, pero acuérdense de que estuvo trabajando todo el día y esta súper-cansado, así que esta de mal humor)

En fin, apenas termino de rabiar conmigo mismo, me agacho, tomo las llaves y … SI!, logre ponerla en la ranura, giro la llave y POR FIN entro a mi departamento.

Me quito los zapatos y la chaqueta en el recibidor, luego me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo un café MUUUY cargado, llevo el café y mi maletín conmigo al living (n/a: Sala de estar), una vez ahí me pongo cómodo, pero no demasiado, y saco el sobre con el manuscrito y comienzo a leer.

Leo y leo y leo…sin parar…luego de la segunda taza de café ya estoy muy despierto y me encuentro lo suficiente concentrado para ver cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que pueda tener el manuscrito. Aun no encuentro ningún error, a veces olvido lo buena que se ha vuelto Ayaka en esto, sus historias rápidamente envuelven al lector y te hacen querer ser parte de ese mundo de fantasía, hace que te hagas uno con la historia.

Son las 02:00. Ahh, Acabo de terminar de leer el manuscrito. Debo admitirlo, esta vez Ayaka-sensei se lucio, la historia es muy buena, con la adecuada publicidad podría llegar a ser un BESTSELLER!...Espera un segundo si ya acabe el manuscrito, ¿por qué todavía quedan paginas?

Cuidadosamente levanto la ultima pagina del manuscrito encontrándose con la ultima cosa que hubiera esperado, era lo que parecía la portada de un manga, había un dibujo de un elfo vestido de verde y cargando un arco, salía un hechicero con una túnica blanca y un báculo, cada uno de espaldas al otro, mirando en direcciones contrarias. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió no fue la intensidad del color, ni la calidad del dibujo, sino que en la esquina superior izquierda, donde iba el nombre del mangaka salía escrito: AYUMU NAGAI.

**FLASHBACK**

**¡ AYAKA-SENSEI ! iiiCómo puede ser que no haya terminado el manuscrito! – le grite a Ayaka-sensei.**

**¡ URUSAI ! Estará listo cuando esté listo, no sirve de nada apurar las cosas – me grito de vuelta**

**No es novedad que nos estuviéramos gritando, es siempre así. La editorial da un plazo, con Ayaka-sensei hacemos toda la investigación necesaria, y el día antes de que acabe el plazo, sensei me viene con que necesita mas tiempo. Ahh.. A veces odio mi trabajo.**

**¡Ayaka, Taiga ya es suficiente! – grito Ayumu.**

**Nos quedamos completamente callados. En lo personal estaba sorprendido, después de todo, que Ayumu grite es algo que casi nunca pasa, es tan amable que es prácticamente imposible. Es la clase de persona que te ignora cuando esta molesto. ¿Estará mal que piense que se ve lindo enojado?**

**Lamentamos haber gritado tanto, Ayumu – contestamos yo y Ayaka, a la vez, avergonzados, con la cabeza gacha. Realmente odio cuando se enoja conmigo. **

**No importa tanto. – respondió Ayumu quitándole importancia – Van a decirme por qué estaban discutiendo, o tengo que adivinar? – nos pregunto sonriendo de lado. Ah, realmente se ve adorable.**

**Bueno Ayumu lo que pasa es que vine a ver si Ayaka-sensei había terminado su manuscrito, pero no lo tiene listo todavía, y ¡el plazo se termina mañana! – dije alterado. ¿por qué NUNCA realiza los plazos?**

**¿¡Que?! – exclamo Ayumu – Ayaka, ya te había dicho que tienes que cumplir con tus plazos – le regaño**

**Ahh, ya lo se Ayumu, pero es que no es como si pudiera controlar cuando me llega la inspiración. ¡Tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie! ¿vas a decirme que nunca te ha pasado con alguno de tus mangas?**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Con que eso es. – me dije, comprendiendo la situación – Conociendo a Ayaka-sensei, seguro ella lo puso en el sobre y lo mas seguro es que Ayumu no sepa nada de esto.

…

No debería leerlo. No es correcto hacerlo sin su permiso. – me dije, a mi mismo, sin mucha determinación.

Seguí debatiendo conmigo mismo entre leer o no leer el dichoso manga. Sabia que no debía. Era el manga de Ayumu y no tenia derecho a leerlo sin su autorización, a demás de que no quería que Ayumu se enojara conmigo. Por otra parte, la curiosidad me estaba comiendo vivo. Quería saber que clase de historia había creado Ayumu, y el que Ayaka dijera que era lo suficientemente bueno para ser profesional no ayudaba mucho.

Decidí arriesgarme, luego trataría con la rabia de Ayumu, pero ahora la curiosidad era demasiada. Así que tome el manga cuidadosamente y comencé a leer…

… Es FANTASTICO! No puedo creer que Ayumu escribiera y dibujara esto. No es que no lo crea capaz, es solo que nunca se mostro muy interesado en ser profesional y esto ES el trabajo de un PROFESIONAL. Entonces me decidí, después de entregar el manuscrito hablaría con Ayumu al respecto. Se que es muy tímido, pero el merece darse a si mismo la oportunidad de triunfar, SE QUE EL PUEDE TRIUNFIAR.

Fue con estos pensamientos que me levante de mi asiento, me dirigí a la habitación, y me recosté en mi cama, que hace horas que me llamaba. No paso ni medio minuto para que me quedara dormido.

Agh! Que molesto! Que es ese ruido? Ah, es el despertador…Ahh, suspire de cansancio, me senté en la cama con pereza. Ahh, realmente no quiero levantarme pero tengo que hacerlo, así que me levante, estire la espalda, realmente tengo que mejorar la posición en la que duermo. Luego camine hasta mi closet (n/a: armario), y saque una camisa blanca, unos jeans oscuros y un suéter café, delgado, la primavera ya había empezado así que no necesito ir muy abrigado. Tome mi ropa y camine al baño, abrí la llave del agua, y espere hasta que estuviera caliente, me desvestí y entre a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos tensos. Lo juro, un día Ayaka-sensei va a matarme del estrés.

Ya vestido, salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, me prepare un café y unos huevos revueltos, cualquier otra cosa la abría quemado. Comí en silencio, a veces odio el vivir solo.

Salí de mi departamento, camine hacia el ascensor y baje hasta el estacionamiento, me subí a mi auto y empecé a conducir hacia mi destino: LA IMPRENTA, una vez ahí me recibió Kobayashi-san, un empleado de ahí con el que suelo tratar.

Taiga-kun? – me pregunto, Kobayashi-san – No te esperaba por aquí hasta dentro de 2 días.

Lo se, es solo que no parecía que Ayaka-sensei terminaría a tiempo, pero al final si lo hizo. Lamento mucho las molestias! - conteste apenado, después de todo estuve hablando mucho tiempo por teléfono con Kobayashi-san para que me diera un plazo que al final no use.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo, además no es tu culpa que los autores sean tan…cambiantes?. – dijo Kobayashi-san con voz calmada. Es una de las cosas que me agrada de tratar con el, que a pesar de que le causo muchas molestias, el no me culpa por ello.

Gracias por comprender Kobayashi-san – dije sinceramente agradecido y aliviado.

No hay problema, - dijo Kobayashi-san – Ahora, creo que tienes algo para mi, no es así?

Ahh cierto, por poco lo olvido! – exclame.

Abrí mi portafolios y saque un sobre café, el mismo que me entrego ayer Ayaka-sensei. Y me dispuse a irme, después de todo tenia una charla pendiente con Ayumu. Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta Kobayashi-san me detuvo.

Ahh, Taiga-kun! – grito alcanzándome.

Hay algún problema?

Es solo que me parece extraño, - dijo, mientras yo lo miraba, no sabiendo a que se refería – lo que pasa es que no creí que Ayaka-sensei estuviera interesada en el Manga.

En ese momento quede en shock. No solo leí el dichoso manga sin el permiso de Ayumu, además estuve a punto de mandarlo a publicar sin ninguna autorización. ¡Debe haber un limite de que tan torpe puedo ser!

Ah, lo siento Kobayashi-san, aquí esta el correcto! – dije, muy avergonzado, mientras le entregaba el sobre correcto y recibía el del manga de Ayumu. _"Si es seguro que Ayumu se enojara conmigo por leerlo, si lo hubieran impreso seguro me mata"_

Si no hay mas problemas entonces empezare a trabajar – dijo Kobayashi-san a modo de despedida, mientras desaparecia por el corredor.

Apenas perdí a Kobayashi-san de vista, retome mi camino hacia la puerta, y luego hacia mi auto.

Entre al auto y lo encendí poniendo marcha hacia mi destino: el departamento de los Nagai.

Durante el trayecto hable por teléfono con mi jefe, el editor en jefe del departamento literario de Publicaciones Marukawa, Arata Sasaki-san. La conversación fue corta, básicamente le informe de que esta vez Ayaka-sensei si había logrado el plazo, y que ya había entregado el manuscrito en la imprenta, y como recompensa Sasaki-san me dio el día libre.

Cuando llegue al edificio, estacione y me baje del auto. Entre al edificio, y llame al ascensor, pero no fui capaz de esperar, deseaba tanto hablar con Ayumu, tenia tanta curiosidad sobre el manga que tenia en mis manos, que no fui capaz de esperar, y me abalance hacia las escaleras corriendo por ellas, subiendo piso tras piso, hasta que llegue a donde quería, REALMENTE AGOTADO. Tal ves no fue muy inteligente de mi parte subir por las escaleras hasta el Pent-House de un edificio de 50 pisos, pero por alguna razón mi cerebro no parece estar funcionando correctamente hoy, todo en lo que puedo pensar es el Ayumu, en su manga, y en que pareciera que se hubiera rendido sin siquiera intentarlo.

En fin, me acerqué a la puerta y toque el timbre, mientras me sujetaba de la pared intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando la puerta se abrió, de ella se asomo la cabeza castaña de Ayumu. Cuando vio el estado en que me encontraba sus bellísimos ojos magenta se llenaron de preocupación.

Taiga!? – pregunto Ayumu – Te encuentras bien? Que te paso?

Ah..Ah…Es-escaleras – fue lo único que logre decir con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

Subiste por las escaleras!? – medio pregunto, medio grito Ayumu – Porque hiciste eso?

No-No es importante Ayumu – dije intentando que se olvidara del asunto – Puedo pasar?

Si, seguro! – dijo Ayumu, un poco mas calmado, haciéndose a un lado.

Entre al departamento, me quite los zapatos, y camine hacia el living, desplomándome en el sillón mas cercano. Ayumu me siguió de bien cerca en todo momento, se veía realmente preocupado, así que le sonreí como siempre lo hago, cosa que pareció calmarlo.

Ta-Taiga? – dijo Ayumu algo indeciso – Viniste por algo en especial?

Ayumu… - empecé diciendo, pero fui interrumpido por Ayumu.

N-No es que crea que necesites un motivo en especial para venir! Por supuesto que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, es solo que me pareció extraño que vinieras a esta hora, eso es todo! – exclamo aceleradamente, con los nervios a flor de piel "_Ayumu es tan adorable, la forma en que se sonroja cuando esta nervioso lo hace verse aun mas lindo_"

La verdad es que si vine por un motivo – dije llamando la atención de Ayumu, quien ahora me miraba con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Buenoo! Probablemente te enojes conmigo por esto, pero le he dado vuelta todo el día y no e podido sacármelo de la cabeza – dije rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello con nerviosismo.

Si? – soy solo yo o Ayumu se ve algo impaciente?

Bueno yo… - dije mientras le mostraba el suelo – Yo.. Leí esto, lo siento se que no debí hacerlo, por favor no te enojes conmigo.

E-eso es – dijo Ayumu, su rostro se había vuelto rojo, estaba apretando los puños y su seño estaba fruncido.

Aggh! Ayaka – susurro, tan suavemente que casi no fui capaz de oírlo.

Sin previo aviso, Ayumu se levanto y empezó a caminar con paso apresurado. Intente seguirlo de cerca, pero estaba caminando cada vez mas rápido y yo seguía cansado por mi travesía a través de las escaleras, así que le seguí el paso como pude.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, supe que se desataría el infierno. Jamás había visto a Ayumu tan molesto, solo me alegraba no ser el blanco de su furia. Ayumu abrió la puerta azotándola, mostrando tras ella a una muy sorprendida Ayaka.

Ayumu! Que demo- intento decir siendo cortada a media frase.

Ayaka! Te quiero en el living A-H-O-R-A – dijo Ayumu con una voz suave, pero no su característica voz tan cálida, no esta era fría como un tempano de hielo.

Apenas Ayumu termino de hablar, se dio la vuelta, pasando de largo hacia el living, sin mirarme, sin reconocer la presencia de ninguno. Ayaka estaba en shock, y me atrevería a decir que mi expresión no era muy distinta, y no era para menos, Ayumu nunca, NUNCA hablaba así, el nunca es frio, nunca es cruel, el JAMAS se había enojado así, al menos no en mi presencia.

Cuando logramos recuperarnos un poco, nos dirigimos hacia el living, los dos con la cabeza baja, mirando nuestros propios pies en cada paso, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del living, en que, al fin, levantamos la mirada, para encontrarnos con un Ayumu con los brazos cruzados y la expresión en blanco.

Creo que es una de las veces que mas miedo he tenido, si, Ayaka estaba en mi misma situación, pero ella es su hermana, seguro la perdonara, pero yo, yo solo soy el editor de su hermana, ¿y si no me vuelve a sonreír, si no me vuelve a hablar, y si no quiere verme nunca mas? Temo que eso pase, si llegara a pasar creo que moriría en ese instante, porque Ayumu se volvió indispensable para mi, porque Ayumu se ha vuelto mas importante de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

Siéntense – nos ordeno Ayumu, con una voz fría, sin emociones.

Sin perder tiempo, acatamos sus ordenes, no queríamos hacer que todo fuera peor, que siguiera enfadado. En ese momento, sentado en el mismo sillón de antes, siendo observado por esos, normalmente cariñosos ojos magenta, esos ojos que ahora se ven tan duros.

Ayaka, Taiga, mírenme – dijo Ayumu, a lo que levantamos el rostro

…

…

El silencio era total, quería hablar, quería preguntarle a Ayumu, si estaba molesto, si ahora me odiaba, pero el miedo que sentía era muy grande, ¿y si su respuesta era afirmativa, que debería hacer?

Afortunadamente no tuve que debatirme por mucho tiempo, ya que Ayaka pregunto justo en lo que estaba pensando.

Aa-Ayumu? Estas muy molesto conmigo? Con nosotros? – pregunto Ayaka temerosa de la respuesta.

Frente a mi puede ver a Ayumu desplomándose finalmente en el sillón atrás de el, quedo con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza agachada, con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos, dejándolos a penas visibles.

No estoy molesto – dijo con una voz que sonaba estrangulada – Estoy decepcionado.

Ayumu – susurre por primera vez.

Desearía no haberlo hecho, no haber dicho su nombre, porque cuando Ayumu levanto la vista y me miro, vi en sus ojos reflejada la decepción, el dolor y … la traición.

Puede que para muchos un manga solo sean un montón de dibujos y diálogos, pero, si de algo me di cuenta al leerlo es que para Ayumu es mucho mas que eso, no solo es una vía de escape de la realidad, la cual puede ser muy cruel, para Ayumu esos manga son su realidad, su corazón plasmado en las acciones y las palabras de sus personajes.

Ayaka – dijo Ayumu, logrando que se sobresaltara, después de un nuevo silencio – dime porque, solo, dime porque le diste ese oneshot a Taiga.

Yo- Yo solo…

Que cosa Ayaka? – dijo Ayumu insistiéndole para que hablara, esta vez con una voz mas suave.

Yo solo quiero que te des cuenta del talento que tienes, - dijo Ayaka, con voz quebrada – solo quiero que lo uses, que hagas lo que realmente amas, que no te escondas!

Ayaka… – susurro Ayumu.

A-ayumu, se que estas decepcionado, – dije suavemente – pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta de haberlo leído. Se que no debería haberlo hecho, no sin tu permiso, pero cuando lo estaba leyendo, me sentí atrapado por la historia, no solo porque era un tema muy interesante, sino porque también los personajes, a pesar de tratarse de una historia corta, mostraban tanto sentimiento, que daban ganas de reír y llorar con ellos. Tal ves yo me especialice en literatura, y no entienda mucho sobre el manga, pero eso es lo que convierte a un libro en una gran historia, la capacidad de hacer que el lector se identifique con el, y tu llevas tiempo haciéndolo…Yo, yo igual que Ayaka-sensei, creo que puedes lograrlo, NO, YO SE QUE PUEDES TRIUNFAR, porque creo en ti, ¿por qué no puedes también creer en ti?

Ta-taiga, Ayaka. En-en verdad ustedes, en verdad piensan todo eso? – pregunto Ayumu con lagrimas en los ojos.

Claro que si Ayumu, - respondió Ayaka-sensei – jamás te mentiría, tampoco Taiga.

…Gracias, gracias – dijo Ayumu, llorando.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, yo y Ayaka nos levantamos y lo abrazamos. Yo lo mantenía firmemente abrazado, acariciando su espalda, mientras Ayaka le acariciaba el cabello, y besaba su mejilla. Cuando Ayumu se calmo, nos miro y nos regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que llevaba toda la tarde extrañando, esa dulce sonrisa que hace mi corazón palpitar, y que hace unos meses, es lo que hace mi mundo girar.

Puede que Ayaka no vaya a convencer a Ayumu de publicar algún manga por un tiempo, pero se que lo hará, se que tarde o temprano Ayumu sedera, no por Ayaka, si no que por el mismo. Porque esa sonrisa, la mas radiante que e visto hasta ahora, me lo dijo. Puede que Ayumu no este listo para mostrarle a los demás su propio mundo, pero algún día lo estará, y cuando ese momento llegue, estaremos hay con el…apoyándolo.


End file.
